Chibi Chibi Chibi! Hahaha!
by kisafuuma
Summary: Jangan salah sangka dengan judul diatas. Ini adalah cerita para Kisedai dan Kagami yang dikaruniai anak oleh Dewa di sebuah kuil! Sang dewa pun menguji mereka /"Apa! Kamu hamil! / KagaKuro dll


**Chibi Chibi Chibi! Hahaha!**

**Jangan salah sangka tentang judul diatas. Ini bukan mau membicarakan idol grup Indonesia yang mempunyai yel-yel seperti diatas. Tapi ini kisah para Kisedai dan Kagami yang dikarunai anak oleh Dewa di sebuah kuil! Awalnya mereka berdoa di kuil itu dalam rangka merayakan tahun baru, namun sepertinya sang Dewa ingin melakukan percobaan kecil pada mereka dengan mengarunai anak yang mirip dengan mereka. **

**Bagaimana kisahnya? **

**Lets read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cover belong to the real artist**

**Warnings : typo(s), OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have fun!**

pagi hari yang dingin, dimana bunga sakura baru saja mekar karena mereka semua janjian (?) untuk mekar pada hari itu juga. Seorang pemuda manis berambut biru langit kini memakai yukata berwarna abu-abu dengan lapisan dalamnya berwarna biru ketuaan. Yukata yang dipakainya merupakan yukata untuk musim dingin mengingat ini masih awal tahun baru. Tak lupa juga ia memakai syal berwarna abu-abu pula untuk melindungi lehernya yang sensitif dari dingin.

Lalu, ia keluar dari rumahnya yang juga merupakan tempat penitipan anak itu dan berjalan menuju rumah anjingnya.

"Nigou!"panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil pun keluar dari kandangnya. Terlihat seekor anjing husky berbulu lebat berwarna abu-abu dan putih di bagian perutnya tengah mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang. Pemuda itu membuka ikatan Nigou dari kandangnya dan menggantinya dengan tali hewan berwarna biru tua dan mengalungkannya di leher anjing yang tingginya tidak lebih dari lima puluh sentimeter itu.

"Ayo, Nigou,"

*Chibi Chibi Chibi!*

Pada pukul 09.00, mari kita lihat pemandangan di sekitar kuil yang kini banyak orang mengerumuni hampir seisi halaman kuil untuk mengantri giliran untuk berdoa. Terlihat lima orang dengan rambut warna-warni kini sedang menunggu di pintu gerbang.

"Aka-chin, aku masih lapar. Boleh tidak aku beli takoyaki disana?"tanya titan alias pemuda besar berambut ungu.

"Sebentar lagi, Atsushi. Kita masih harus menunggu Tetsuya,"jawab pemuda berambut merah yang dahinya pun kelihatan karena pendeknya poni yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Hoaahm~ ngantuk. Oi, Tetsu kemana sih? Disini dingin banget taulah,"gerutu pemuda dim yang kelewat redup karena lupa bayar PLN.

"Brrr, iya ssu. Disini dingin banget. Bagaimana kalau kita duluan saja? Aku ngga mau kalau kulitku sampai kering karena kelamaan diluar terus pecah-pecah siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?"rengek si pirang alay dengan mata lentik seperti perempuan.

"NGGA ADA YANG MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB,"jawab mereka serempak dan sukses membuat panah galau menancap di hati si pirang. Dan si pirang pun mojok dekat tiang bendera.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, nodayo. Lagipula hari ini Gemini berada di peringkat tujuh dan itu angka yang kurang beruntung, nodayo. Harusnya kamu bawa syal warna merah sebelum kamu datang ke sini karena itu lucky itemnya. Baruntunglah Cancer berada di peringkat dua hari ini dengan boneka tangan kodok yang kubawa sebagai lucky item hari ini. Aku yakin aku tidak akan sial hari ini, nodayo,"ujar pemuda ramah lingkungan alias berambut hijau lumut sambil menodongkan boneka tangan kodok pada si pirang.

"Mou~ aku ngga akan percaya pada ramalan ssu! Lebih baik percaya pada diri sendiri lebih beruntung tau!"gerutu si pirang sambil mencurutkan bibirnya. Saking curutnya nyaris mau dijadikan corong buat isi bensin yang ada di pinggir jalan. Oke, di Jepang ngga ada hal seperti itu karena itu dilarang.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok imut tak berwujud nongol di depan mereka.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu,"ujarnya dengan wajah datar, tapi karena imut maka dimaafkan.

"Tetsu!"

"Waaah! Kurokocchi!"teriak si pirang langsung menghambur ke si biru muda yang kemudian dengan menggunakan missdirectionnya ia menghindar dari pelukan maut si pirang. Alhasil si pirang pun jatuh tengkurap dengan wajah terseret duluan.

"Kurokocchi jahat ssu!"seru si pirang dengan hidung berdarah-darah.

Yah, pagi itu begitu heboh dengan kicauan si pirang bagai burung kakaktua. Nah, mari kita kenalan dengan mereka semua.

Yang tadi mau dipeluk tapi menghindar itu namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda manis meski tidak dikasih gula ini mempunyai rambut berwarna biru langit yang dimana kita akan selalu sejuk bila melihat rambutnya karena mengingatkan kita pada warna langit musim panas.

Kemudian, pemuda dim yang kelewat redup karena lupa bayar PLN hingga ia medapat profesi sebagai polisi dengan memanfaatkan keredupan kulitnya yang bisa dijadikan sebagai mata-mata. Aomine Daiki, itulah namanya.

Lalu kita beralih ke si pirang alay dan berisik yang merupakan seorang model ternama di Jepang dan termasuk model papan atas karena kalau berada di papan bawah namanya lantai rumah. Kise Ryota, itulah namanya.

Kemudian ada seorang pemuda ramah lingkungan berambut hijau lumut dan pecinta ramalan Oha-Asa karena ia sering berputus asa dengan nasibnya yang selalu sial bila tidak membawa lucy item miliknya. Midorima Shintarou, seorang dokter pada sebuah rumah sakit terkenal dibawah bimbingan Ayahnya yang juga seorang dokter spesialis.

Lalu, ada titan alias pemuda yang tingginya dua meter dan memiliki rambut panjang yang juga ia ikat berwarna ungu tua. Ia juga merupakan seorang pattisier di sebuah toko kue yang berada di Akita. Murasakibara Atsushi namanya, dan tolong jangan plesetkan namanya jadi Astuti karena nanti nyasarnya ke Indonesia dimana tempat author tinggal.

Dan terakhir adalah seorang yang absolute dan selalu benar, seorang penerus Akashi Mansion, Akashi Seijuurou. Ia sekarang menjadi pengusaha mansion dibeberapa tempat di Jepang dan terkenal sebagai orang terkaya karena usaha penyewaan mansion yang dimilikinya cukup menarik banyak turis asing datang ke sana hingga investasinya pun bertambah.

Oh, kelupaan satu lagi nih. Tadi Kuroko bawa satu orang lagi, kali ini pacarnya. Cieh, bawa pacarlah. Siapa kah dia? Padahal sedari tadi tidak kelihatan Kuroko membawa seorang gadis, tapi yang terlihat adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi nan sixpacks berpakaian yukata warna coklat tua dengan rambut merah gelap dengan gradasi bawahnya kehitaman yang diduga ia warna merahnya itu adalah warna cat rambut.

Namanya Kagami Taiga, pemuda dengan tinggi 190 cm ini adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran yang selalu sedia 24 jam bila ada situasi darurat kebakaran. Ia juga mantan pemain basket dari Seirin yang prestasinya amat membanggakan, yakni mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban bersama Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang ini menjadi pacarnya. Oke, humu pun kelihatan.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk sekarang,"ucap –atau tepatnya perintah- dari Akashi sambil berjalan di depan mereka.

Dengan sabar mereka mengantri di antara lautan manusia seperti layaknya orang mau wukuf di Arafah di Arab nan jauh disana. Dan perjuangan mereka pun membuahkan hasil, mereka sampai di tempat berdoa dengan dua buah lonceng besar yang juga terhubung dengan tali tambang berwarna merah dan putih tergantung diatas mereka.

Kuroko membunyikan lonceng tersebut dua kali dan berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

'_Semoga aku cepat punya anak,'_batinnya.

Begitu juga dengan yang lain berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

~Chibi Chibi Chibi!~

Di atas langit dimana seorang dewa bernama Mariposa Takao sedang duduk ala boss sambil melihat umatnya yang ada jauh dibawah sana berdoa. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tak kasat mata, namun hebatnya ia bisa melihatnya sedang berdoa memohon untuk dikaruinai anak. Karena kesungguhan hati sang pemuda, Mariposa Takao pun menyeringai. Dengan isengnya ia memanggil para malaikat pemberi anak pada mereka yang berada dibawah sana.

Dan dengan segera para malaikat tersebut turun ke dunia memberikan anak pada mereka. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Nanti dilanjut okeh?

~Chibi Chibi Chibi!~

To be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bohong kok bohong, lanjut kok yah

*wink!*

Pagi itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara orang yang sedang muntah di kamar mandi. Diduga orang tersebut salah makan hingga menyebabkan ia keracunan dan muntah seperti saat ini yang dialami oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, atau lebih tepatnya Kagami Tetsuya.

Pemuda manis bersurai biru ini nampak pucat meski warna kulitnya sudah pucat, namun keadaannya sekarang membuatnya tambah pucat hingga terlihat seperti hantu gentayangan. Ups, maaf.

Tetsuya sekarang sedang muntah-muntah di washtafel kamar mandinya –atau kamar mandi mereka-. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Kepala yang pusing, perut mual, dan kerongkogannya yang terasa tercekik membuatnya nyaris pingsan.

Tiba-tiba datanglah Kagami dengan wajah yang tak kalah pucat melihat istrinya –atau suami kali ya- sedang muntah-muntah parah di pagi buta. "Tetsuya!"serunya menghampiri Tetsuya yang kini lemas dan segera menahannya agar tidak oleng.

"Uhh...Taiga-kun,"lenguhnya.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa, Tetsuya? Kenapa kamu muntah-muntah? Apa tadi malam kamu salah makan?"tanya Taiga bertubi-tubi saking paniknya.

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak salah makan. Hanya saja aku curiga..."ucap Tetsuya lemas.

"Curiga kenapa?"

"Kamu masih ingat aktfitas 'malam' kita?"tanya Tetsuya yang sukses membuat Taiga merona hebat.

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Aku rasa aku akan..."Tetsuya mengambil jeda. Para jangkrik pun paduan suara. Kagami menahan nafas dan..

"...hamil,"ucap Kuroko pada akhirnya. JENG JENG!

"Apa?! Kamu hamil?!"seru Kagami horror ala sinetron. Jangkrik pun mangap. Kodok juga ikutan mangap.

Keadaan hening sejenak...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengheningkan cipta mulai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, bukan, bukan yang seperti itu. Maafkan saya, itu Cuma iseng saja kok.

Tak lama setelah mengheningkan cipta, Taiga memeluk Tetsuya erat-erta supa tidak meletus seperti balon hijau dalam lirik lagu anak-anak. Tetsuya terdiam dalam pelukan suaminya yang begitu menghangatkan. Yang kemudian Taiga berbisik, "Syukurlah, akhirnya kita punya anak,"ucapnya mengucap syukur alhamdulillah.

"Eh? Kamu tidak merasa aneh?"

"Untuk apa merasa aneh? Itu artinya doa kita selama di kuil terkabulkan, Tetsuya,"ujar Taiga melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap istrinya –atau tepatnya suami imutnya-.

"Taiga-kun..."

"Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya kembali memeluk Taiga dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Ia bersyukur doanya terkabulkan oleh sang dewa. Mariposa Takao pun terharu melihat umatnya bersyukur kepadanya dengan berlinangan berlian yang harganya sejuta dolar.

"Ayo kita besarkan anak kita, Taiga"ucap Tetsuya sambil menangis haru.

"Iya, Tetsuya..."

**To be continued...**

**Bagaimana? Ancur ya? Ga papalah kan Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja. Hahahahahaha #buak!**

**Mind to RnR? Mau lanjut atau ngga?**


End file.
